harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Oola11/archiwum
Jest to archiwum dyskusji, '''NIE zostawiaj mi tutaj wiadomości, zrób to TUTAJ ' Prośba W związku z moją dość dużą nieaktywnością na tym projekcie ostatnimi czasy (ostatnia edycja listopad 2009) jeśli znajdziesz jakieś artykuły, rzeczy nadające się do skasowania etc. prosiłbym byś mi napisała w miarę możliwości ;) Karupixel 22:07, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin Cześć. Jestem członkiem VSTF Team (a po polsku: oddziału antyspamowego). Harry Potter Wiki od dłuższego czasu nie ma dość często dostępnego admina. Staram się tu wpadać i sprzątać, ale są tu przecież aktywni użytkownicy (lub raczej użytkowniczki ;-)). Dlatego pytam – czy zgadzasz się zostać administratorką Harry Potter Wiki? Mrs.nobody też otrzymała taką propozycję, więc będziecie mogły podzielić się pracą. Misiek (talk) 17:21, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) : Czołem! Nadałem Wam uprawnienia administratorskie. Dzięki za dotychczasowy wklad w HP Wiki, mam nadzieję, że będzie się dalej rozwijać. W razie problemów, można na mnie śmiało krzyczeć i tupać. ;) TOR 09:26, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) ;/ Możesz mi spokojnie wyjaśnić co Ci przeszkadza zdj. Severusa pod całym artykułem?? Bo jakoś nie mogę Cię zrozumieć OK, dzięki dzięki ;p dobra nie będę ;) a możesz mi powiedzieć jak mam wstawić na mojej str. że wspieram Slytherin?? mam pytanko: Mogłabyś wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat fragmentu mojej pierwszej książki prosiłabym też o jakieś poprawki jeżeli możesz Pat.c!k 17:00, maj 8, 2010 (UTC) OK, musze się jeszcze dużo rzeczy dowiedzieć i dzięki za informacię. ;) Pozdrawiam Pat.c!k 08:41, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Artykuł '''Znalazłam na pewnej stronie taki artykuł:' Jak wiemy to Severus Snape miał być tzw. Księciem Półkrwi.Oczywiście on mógł nim być, ale dostałem "olśnienia". Mianowicie gdy któryś raz czytałem HPiKP zwróciłem uwagę na rok wydania książki, która miała być kiedyś własnością Snape'a. Ale wiemy że książka została wydana 50 lat temu, a wtedy w Hogwarcie nie było, ani ojca Harrego, ani jego przyjaciół.A to wskazuję na to, że Severusa też wtedy w nim nie było. Lecz wtedy do Hogwartu uczęszczał ktoś inny. Był nim Lord Voldemort(Tom Riddle). A wiemy, że ulubionym nauczycielem Toma był Horacy Slughorn, który w owym czasie uczył eliksirów.Co wskazuję na to, że Voldemort musiał być dobry w tej dziedzinie magii. No więc czy to właśnie nie T. M. Riddle nie mógł być wspomnianym wcześniej Księciem Półkrwi? W takim wypadku najprawdopodobniej Snape który pochodził z biednej rodziny musiał kupić używany podręcznik. Czyli mógł dostać właśnie podręcznik eliksirów który należał do Toma Riddla. A warto wspomnieć, że Tom też był czarodziejem półkrwi. A to by wyjaśniało dlaczego Snape był taki dobry w eliksirach. Wypowiadajcie si,ę na ten temat, czy uważacie za prawdopodobne, że Lord Voldemort mógł być Księciem-Półkrwi?! Zastanawiam się nad nim i nie wiedziałam gdzie mogę go wkleić aby o nim podyskutować, a że często piszemy to wklejam go do Cb. Pat.c!k 08:49, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) ' Dora Lupin To ty zachowujesz się w sposób karygodny. Te cztery artykuły zostały napisane przeze mnie, rozumiesz? Nie życzę sobie żeby ktoś taki jak ty je edytował. Usunęłam. Teraz pasuje?? A mogłabym rozwinąć artykuły o takich postaciach jak George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Angelina Jonson, Lee Jordan?? Art. generalnie chodziło mi o opinię kogoś stąd, bo art. znalazłam na innej str. dzięki, pozdrawiam Pat.c!k 14:27, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) za opinie dziękuję heh... xD Pat.c!k 14:37, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry, czasem sama nwm. co dodaje ;p;p Pat.c!k 15:36, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) to coś (1111- obecnie) to rok urodzenia a obecnie tzn. że żyje ;p Pat.c!k 16:58, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) OK, dzięki. A co to jest w opisie zmian 'dr.' Pat.c!k 17:32, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) kat. ej, no. pusta nie jestem xD Pat.c!k 14:22, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) wiem, wiem żartowałam xD Pat.c!k 16:10, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Co zaś było nie tak z tym artykułem o Verity?? Co mam robić, żeby sprostały waszym wymaganiom moje artykuły?? A i jeszcze jedna rzecz. Dlaczego nie zapisało mi tego artykułu w "Pages I'm Followin"?? Dora Lupin Moja Dyskusja Czy możesz nie wykonywać zmian w MOJEJ dyskusji? Jak coś mi nie będzie pasowało, to sobie sama poprawię. Dziękuję. Mam możliwość sprawdzenia tego, co się ostatnio tam zmieniło, więc widziałam, że to tylko przesunięcie zdań. Ale w każdym razie to tak już na przyszłość. ^^ Colin Szczerze mówiąc, to wygląda na to, że działają tutaj wróżki. Musiało mi się przez przypadek ustawić, bo takowej kategorii nie wpisywałam. Wiem, wiem. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Mrs.nobody 07:40, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Kolejna seria głupich pytań Ty jesteś jedną z administratorek prawda? Zastanawiam się, czy jak na przykład edytujesz artykuły to masz więcej opcji niż zwykły użytkownik? Chodzi mi o opcje cytowania, albo coś takiego. Dora Lupin 10:44, maj 13, 2010 (UTC)Dora_Lupin Rozumiem, rozumiem xD Bo jestem w trakcie pisania artykułu o Angelinie i zdaje mi się, że między cytatami są za duże odstępy. A z resztą pokażę ci: : ''"Teraz kafla ma Johnson, tak, Johnson, cóż za gracz z tej dziewczyny, powtarzam to od lat, ale ona wciąż nie chce ze mną chodzić..." : - Lee Jordan w trakcie komentowania meczu Quiddircha. Mi się wydaje, że między cytatem i komentarzem jest za duży odstęp. Może wiesz jak się go pozbyć, aby to w miarę ludzko wyglądało?? :) Dora Lupin 06:54, maj 14, 2010 (UTC)Dora_Lupin Czy to twoje gg w profilu jest aktualne? Cześć,jestem Esti8.Słuchaj,ty wiesz jak się robi takie...no wiesz...tabelki???Bo ja bez przerwy próbuje je zrobić na swój profil,a nie daję rady:( Dzięki,jesteś wielka:):):):) Ważne, ważne. Słuchaj, Ola. Jest sprawa, a mianowicie kończę szkołę w tym roku, więc mam teraz bardzo napięty okres. Jutro wyjeżdżam na tydzień, co zupełnie się nie ma do tego, co napisałam wcześniej. W każdym razie mnie nie będzie. Gdy wrócę, zostanie ostatni tydzień do klasyfikacji i wtedy owszem, będę musiała trochę popracować. Z tego też powodu, na dwa tygodnie zostawiam w Twoich rękach moją rolę na tej wiki. Oczywiście jak już wrócę w piątek, to postaram się tu zaglądać w miarę możliwości, ale na wszelki wypadek ostrzegam. :) Kasowanie W przypadku, gdy treścią usuwanej strony są wulgaryzmy albo jakieś inne obraźliwe treści, wyrzuć proszę tekst strony z powodu usunięcia. To wszystko zostaje w rejestrze operacji, więc ktoś może to znaleźć, a takich rzeczy raczej nie chciałby tu czytać. ;-) Misiek (talk) 15:02, maj 21, 2010 (UTC) Kajeczka222 Ok :D Nie miałam już czasu :/ Colin. Owszem, edytuję. Wydaje mi się, że pisałam Ci, iż mnie przez długi czas nie będzie, dlategoteż nie miałam czasu, aby konytuować rozbudowę. ;) Mrs.nobody 15:10, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) No spoczi. ^^ Mrs.nobody 15:10, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Sprawa Mam do cb sprawe bo pewnych rzeczy nie wiem jak zrobic ;/ Trzeba usunąć 2 artykuły: księga zaklęć i Ellien Prince Oraz nie wiem czy można zmienic nazwe raz stworzonego artykułu (plimpki) cisowianka1994 Prawa Autorskie- odpowiedź Do napisów, które wstawiałem MAM, bo sam je wykonywałem. Rysunek Godryka Gryffindora pochodzi z oficjalnej strony J. K. Rowling. Pierścień Gaunta znalazałem na fansite dot. HP. Więc dobrze, teraz będę dodawał zdjęcia robione przeze Mnie lub takie na które mam pozwolenie... Proszę o zachowanie obrazków tych DAT, gdyz ja je zrobilem, a nie nikt inny. Dodam jeszcze, że grafiki można wstawić na tzw. licencji Fair Use, ale można ich używać tylko i wyłącznie na danych stronach tak jak np. zdjęcie Emmy Watson w artykule o Hermionie. Fair Use to tzw. dozwolony użytek i wolno go używać bez zgody autora ale pod ściśle określonymi zasadami w tym wypadku zdjęcia aktorów, etc. wstawiamy tylko i wyłącznie w danych artykułach, a nie np. u siebie na userpage'u. Karupixel 09:32, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) Od Karu za ogromny wkład administratorski w projekt, a także pilnowanie całego bałaganu podczas moich długich nieobecności, niech narzędzia administratorskie dobrze Tobie służą. Karupixel 09:42, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) plik: Barnstar-rotating-reverse.gif Szablony dwa Witaj ;). Od pewnego czasu wchodzę tu i się zainteresowałem tą Wikią. Zrobiłem dwa szablony, które - mam nadzieję - przydadzą się tutaj. Moimi pierwszymi wypocinami jest szablon . Stworzyłem go, by ujednolicić wszystkie pozostałe infoboxy o postaciach, których nie dość, że jest dużo, to jeszcze ich kod źródłowy był, delikatnie mówiąc, w nieładzie. Oczywiście, nowy infobox pięknie koloruje odpowiednie nagłówki w kolory identyczne, co w starych infoboxach. Drugim szablonem, jest szablon . On z kolei powstał, by jakoś upiększyć pozostałe szablony dat. Czy masz pomysł, jak te szablony dopracować, by służyły stronie i były ogólnie dobre? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź. tomta1 [✉] 18:58, sie 17, 2010 (UTC) :Mała prośba związana z tym szablonem o postaciach: przekopiuj stąd kod do MediaWiki:Common.css, wtedy ten infobox będzie miał te linijki oznaczone, tak jak w starych infoboxach. Przy okazji możesz wyrzucić redirect=no}} to przekierowanie. tomta1 [✉] 13:39, sie 20, 2010 (UTC) Hej Nie wiem jak to zrobić więc zwracam się do Ciebie bo jesteś administratorem Należy usunąć artykuł o nazwie: Lord Voldeort Cisowianka1994 17:40, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Hej Nie wiem jak to zrobić więc zwracam się do Ciebie bo jesteś administratorem Należy usunąć artykuł o nazwie: Lord Voldeort Cisowianka1994 17:40, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) UWAGA! Na tej szacownej wiki grasuje niesamowicie aktywny troll! Użytkownik o IP: 87.206.126.94 wykazuje wybitnie destruktywne skłonności. Utworzył takie strony jak: Pijąca wierzba, Naćpany kibol, Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu, Kategoria:Pijaki oraz Kategoria:Totalne pojeby. Proszę o szybką interwencję. Pozdrawiam ;) Szalonooki 18:17, wrz 9, 2010 (UTC) Prośba Cześć! Chciałbym Cię prosić (jako, że piastujesz urząd admina) o zablokowanie kodu źródłowego strony głównej tylko dla adminów lub tylko dla zarejestrowanych użytkowników. Chodzi o przypadki skrajnego wandalizmu, kiedy to niezarejestrowani userzy kasowali całą treść. Pozdrawiam Szalonooki 13:23, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki Dziękuję. ;) Szalonooki 18:07, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Spraw kilka Czołem! Jak mogłaś zauważyć, nie jestem aktywnym edytorem tej wikii, ale zaglądam tutaj od czasu do czasu ;). Mam parę spraw do Ciebie jako administratora. Po pierwsze, cieszę się, że wreszcie ktoś zablokował stronę główną, jednak całkowite jej zabezpieczenie nie ma sensu - zabezpieczenie autoconfirmed spokojnie by wystarczyło, gdyż wandalizmy na stronie głównej były dziełem chyba tylko niezarejestrowanych. Po drugie, przydałaby się aktualizacja strony Harry Potter Wiki:Administratorzy, bo tam są już na prawdę archiwalne dane - obecnie macie 3 adminów, w tym 2 aktywnych biurokratów, a na tamtej stronie macie aż 7 adminów, w tym 4 biurokratów. Taka informacja jest myląca dla osób nieznających społeczeństwa HP Wiki. Po trzecie, według mnie Szablon:User biurokrata oraz Kategoria:Biurokraci są zbędne i można je wyrzucić, ale to już zrób według własnego uznania. Miłego edytowania! tomta1 [✉] 19:03, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Czemu? Co ci nie pasuje w moich edytacjach, że poprawiasz każdy artykuł, który ja poprawiłem wcześniej. Grafika w artykule Argus Filch na pewno lepiej była na końcu niż na początku. Nierozumiesz, że to wygląda '''brzydko. I powtarzam co ci nie pasuje w artykułach, w których ja wcześniej coś poprawiłem no bo ja nie wiem. Ale dobrze, że powróciłaś, bo brakowało tu adminów (rzaden nie jest aktywny, oprócz ciebie) Czemu? Co ci nie pasuje w moich edytacjach, że poprawiasz każdy artykuł, który ja poprawiłem wcześniej. Grafika w artykule Argus Filch na pewno lepiej była na końcu niż na początku. Nierozumiesz, że to wygląda brzydko. I powtarzam co ci nie pasuje w artykułach, w których ja wcześniej coś poprawiłem no bo ja nie wiem. Ale dobrze, że powróciłaś, bo brakowało tu adminów (rzaden nie jest aktywny, oprócz ciebie) Użytkownik:Michnar GG niemam GG Literówki Staram się ogarniać wszystkie aktualnie edytowane artykuły (zwykle za jednym razem dwa), i trochę czasu mi to zajmuje, bo przykładam się i opieram tylko na faktach. Na aktualnych artach nie ma żadnej literówki, bo sprawdza mnie Firefox, lecz, gdy już mam zapisać stronę, wyskakuje Konflikt edycji, gdyż ty, zaraz po wejściu na stronę, ogarniasz chyba wszystkie arty za jednym razem! Człowieka może rzeczywiście szlag trafić, gdy widzi, jak jego praca poszła na marne i musi cofać się do kolejnej strony, aby wpisać lub skopiować wszystko od nowa. I to dlatego wyskakują mi takie literówki. Nie widzę najmniejszego sensu w twoim pytaniu zadanym na mojej dyskusji. Dalej; czytając twoje poprzednie kategorie dyskusji zauważyłam, że potrafisz robić problemy z grafiką strony, rzekomym wandalizmem, na którego temat nie będę się wypowiadać, bo strony Dory Lupin nie widziałam. Nie chcę cię pouczać, ale mam trochę lat na karku i doświadczenie co do roli administratorów na różnych portalach i napiszę ci tak: zmień swoje podejście. Rozumiem, że chcesz, aby twoja wiki była schludna, ładna, estetyczna, ale nie kosztem użytkowników. Po co ich tak kwitujesz? Nie lepiej po prostu napisać Czy mogałbyś zmienić grafikę na tej i na tej stronie? albo Uważaj i popraw co niektóre fragmenty w rzekomej stronie? Obowiązkiem admina jest redagowanie i poprawianie. Chyba niewiedziałaś, w co się pakujesz przyjmując tę rangę. Wiem, że co do literówek wina leży po mojej stronie (tak, tak, mogłam się sprężyć i poprawić artykuł szybciej od ciebie) i przyznaje się do błędu. Jeśli jeszcze masz jakieś pytania, to chętnie na nie odpowiem :) czterema tyldami Ponownie nie ogarniam. Myślałam, że robisz to specjalnie zmieniając grafikę w Infoboxie postaci u Rona... o.O Właśnie nie wiem. Na forach, kiedyś miała wikię nt. Zmierzchu. Ale to przeszłość :) ♥ RavenShiny 20:06, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) Usuń Jakbyś mogła to usuń artykuł Ryan, ponieważ istnieje artykuł Barry Ryan. Artykuły dotyczą jednej osoby. Michnar 14:03, lut 19, 2011 (UTC) Usuwanie Mogłabyś opróżwiać kategorię Ekspresowe Kasowanko, do której będę dodawać artykuły niepotrzebne lub bezsensowne. Michnar 14:30, lut 22, 2011 (UTC) Nieznane Uczennice możesz usunąć artykuły Nieznana uczennice beauxbatons 1 i nieznana uczennica beauxbatons 4. Te dziewczyny mają już swoje strony Nieznana Uczennica Beauxbatons 1 to Nieznana Uczennica Beauxbatons 5 a Nieznana Uczennica Beauxbatons 4 to Nieznana Uczennica Beauxbatons 7 Kategoria Co jest złego w kategorii Przyjaciele hermiony Granger? Kamilb ( 24 02 2011) Dlatego, że... istnieje już artykuł Frank Longbottom oraz Alicja Longbottom. Są oba więcej rozbudowane i posiadają grafiki. A ten artykuł jest w sumie podróbą tamtych dwóch. Taki sam powód jest w przypadku artykułów: Flora i Hestia Corrow oraz Alecto i Amycus Corrow Michnar 16:04, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) Hej! Hej, jestem nowym polskim helperem. Chciałbym zaproponować Wam pomoc, gdybyście kiedykolwiek jej potrzebowali. Wasza wiki wygląda świetnie, byćmoże jesteście zainteresowani dodatkowymi rozszerzeniami, jak np. system odznak lub możliwość tworzenia list top 10, gdzie użytkownicy mogą głosować na swoją ulubioną postać, miejsce lub zaklęcie. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo chcesz się skontaktować, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Przy okazji, zbliża się termin dodania nowych spotlightów, przydałby mi się nowy spotlight dla Harry Potter Wiki. Jeśli możesz, wyślij mi jakiś obrazek, zdjęcie, kadr z filmu i tekst, który ma pojawić się na spotlighcie. Z góry dzięki. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 17:48, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Mam prośbę Trochę nużące jest zgłaszanie do Ciebie wszystkich niepotrzebnych i zbędnych artykułów na tej wikii. Chciałbym abyś uczyniła mnie administatorem tej wikii, jeżali nie to chociaż jednym z biurokratów. Jeżeli bys się zdecydowała to napisz na mojej strnie dyskusjii. Wydaje mi się, że tak porządna wikia jak ta potrzebuje więcej adminów. Może mi się wydaje, ale uważam, że zrobiłem tutaj bardzo dużo. Mam prośbę Trochę nużące jest zgłaszanie do Ciebie wszystkich niepotrzebnych i zbędnych artykułów na tej wikii. Chciałbym abyś uczyniła mnie administatorem tej wikii, jeżali nie to chociaż jednym z biurokratów. Jeżeli bys się zdecydowała to napisz na mojej strnie dyskusjii. Wydaje mi się, że tak porządna wikia jak ta potrzebuje więcej adminów. Może mi się wydaje, ale uważam, że zrobiłem tutaj bardzo dużo. Michnar 13:18, mar 29, 2011 (UTC) Będę pamiętać Ok przepraszam zapamiętam. GinnyPotterWasley 15:24, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Tekst Czy można coś z tym zrobić? Chodzi o sceny na dole artykuł : Scenariusz Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi Czy to sie zalicza za wandalizm bo ten co to napisał chyba tego nie wie !!! GinnyPotterWasley 19:12, kwi 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok już zrobiłam :) GinnyPotterWasley 19:17,kwi 18 , 2011 (UTC) ZF Ok, właśnie zauważyłam ♥ RavenShiny 11:47, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC)